Electronic devices, such as computers, televisions, portable phones and the like, while operating, have components that can emit an electromagnetic radiation field which can interfere with the operation of other electronic components contained in the electronic device. Further, excessive electromagnetic radiation can be harmful to humans. For instance, with portable cellular phones, there have been recent health concerns about the amount of electromagnetic radiation emitted by the phones while they are held close to the head and the possible harm to the operator.
In order to minimize the exposure of electromagnetic radiation to the other electronic components and also to humans, which is required by government regulations, various types of shielding are placed around the electronic components to prevent exposure to this radiation. However, one problem is that the shielding, which must essentially cover the complete component in order to block the electromagnetic radiation, can be bulky. This bulkiness can be detrimental to electronic apparatus that require compact sizes, such as hand-held portable cellular phones, where the spacing between individual components within a device have very close tolerances that require a thin but effective shield.
Therefore, a need exists for a blank that is cut and scored for forming an electromagnetic interference shield which can overcome some of the above-referenced problems.